Derek Selby
Kamen Rider A-King is a character from the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. His real name is Derek Selby. Derek Selby Like Dirk Trent, he is an Undead Joker. He is a white & pink joker, as opposed to Trent's appearance as a black & green joker &, because of this, he is often referred to as the Albino Joker . When the previous fight ended with Agema becoming the Navy Joker, he rose out of the shadows. The first step in his plan was to release all of the Undeads again. He did this after attacking Crawford who had the rouze cards in his possession. Time passes, & he eventually joins BOARD, which is now operated by Kent Newman. He takes up the role of Kamen Rider A-King, being the new Spade Warrior. He is armed with the King Rouzer, a modified version of the Spade Rouzer. He then recruits two subordinates to help him, Mack Macey & Melanie Buckley after saving them from the Peacock Undead. When all the Undeads are sealed, he backstabs his own subordinates & disguises himself as Mack to fool the other riders, but Rosalind figures out Selby's plan & he is exposed. His plan is to obtain the power of Jashin 14 using the Vanity Card, his main target is Ada Chastain because it's revealed that her father entered the location of Jashin 14, so only one of his blood can be sacrificed. During the fight with the Albino Roaches, Agema tells Andy to persuade Dirk to fight, which he does. With Dirk back as Heart Warrior, he goes out & protects Ada & takes her to safety. Selby catches up with them & Dirk turns into Black Joker to fight Selby; unfortunately, still exhausted after not being Black Joker for a while, Selby defeats him. He then uses the Evolution King cards to create the Vanity Card & seals Ada in it. He then goes on to revive Jashin 14 by inserting it into an ancient tablet fusing with the rouze beast to obtain its power. He then appears to the riders in his new form & attempts to kill them. Dirk has a plan to free Ada & stop Selby. He trades places with Ada & tells Agema to destroy the tablet. Agema hesitates knowing he'll kill Dirk, but Dirk convinces him & destroys it. This results in Selby being weakened. Agema then changes into King Form & uses his Royal Straight Flush attack to split Jashin, thus Selby possibly dies in the explosion that insued from the monster's death. Forms Kamen Rider A-King *'Height': 203cm *'Weight': 100kg *'Punching power': 300AP (3t) *'Kicking power': 500AP (5t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 35m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5 seconds Kamen Rider A-King is the new Spade Warrior at the end of the series. He uses the original 5th Ace Change Kerberos Transformation Card, created by Kingston during the TV Series, which has been incorporated into a new Rider System, the King Buckle, which is based on Club Warrior's "Open Up" System instead of Spade Warrior & Diamond Warrior's "Turn Up" System. Albino Joker The Albino Joker is Derek's true form. A second Joker that rose to power after Dirk decided to spend hit life as a human; he strives to create the Vanity Card using the power of all four King class Rouze cards. One of the most fearsome powers of the Albino Joker is that, even without having won the Battle Royale, he is able to generate an army of AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Unlike his counterpart Black Joker, Albino Joker has a lot of abilities, making him the most powerful Undead. *He can shoot energy beams from his hand. *He can assume his own human disguise, similar to the Royal Club Undead. *He can unseal Undead & force them to serve him as in the series, all Undead try to help Albino Joker hunt Ada rather than gone rogue & fight among themselves. *He can generate his own army of DarkRoaches, the AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Jashin-14 After using the Vanity Card to seal Ada into the slab as a sacrifice, the Albino Joker is granted control over Jashin-14, an ancient creature that is nigh indestructible. He is easily able to swat away attacks by all four of the Riders, even with Diamond Warrior & Spade Warrior using their Jack Forms. However, after Dirk replaces Ada as the sacrifice, this form is severely weakened, & the Riders are able to attack him at last, until both Jashin & the Albino Joker are destroyed by Kamen Rider Spade Warrior's Royal Straight Flush. Rouze Cards: A-King Suit Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Undead